<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i’ll plant a garden on top (where your hurt stopped) by Mr_Morningstar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189700">i’ll plant a garden on top (where your hurt stopped)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Morningstar/pseuds/Mr_Morningstar'>Mr_Morningstar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, F/M, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Keith visits Lance and his depression garden, M/M, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), Post-Season/Series 08 Finale, Pre-Slash, can be platonic? if you prefer it that way, gosh this fandom ruined me, how do i tag this uuuuuhhh, i do imply that Keith cares and they should work it all out, i'd actually say voltron itself is a warning, juniberry flowers are noT THERAPY, no beta we die like men, st op it get so me help, this was supposed to be a beginning to a fix-it but</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:22:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Morningstar/pseuds/Mr_Morningstar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Woah there, buddy, looking good!”</p>
<p>Keith almost blurts out “can’t say the same about you”, but bites his tongue just in time.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith &amp; Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i’ll plant a garden on top (where your hurt stopped)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>so I've recently found this piece of something. and I do remember it was supposed to be some kind of a fix-it fic and uh relationship study/exploration. written just after the whole finale. but I was so outraged? at everything? that in the end we have only this small sad piece. BUT I DO BELIEVE KEITH STAYS AND BONDS WITH LA FAMILIA AND THEY WORK STUFF OUT and we talk about all that allurance trainwreck, because they didn't deserve such treatment,, my children,, </p>
<p>yes I do believe Keith and Lance had that MOMENT and more and they will have it again and help each other heal, get Lance some therapy and not like a bunch of flowers that remind him of his dead gf,,. and somebody go use that altean magic stuff to just idk put Allura back and have a life</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lance spots him before he even reaches the field, and starts walking through the endless flower bed. The juniberry flowers surround him like an ocean, the wind sending a purple wave one after another. (They scream at him - Allura, Allura, Allura).</p>
<p>“Woah there, buddy, looking good!”</p>
<p>Keith almost blurts out “can’t say the same about you”, but bites his tongue just in time. </p>
<p>His voice sounds cheery, familiar - though it became lower over the years. But that - the familiarity - it swirls like a gaping pit in his stomach. Something in it is so apparently off. And it’s not the altean markings the sight of which feels like a thorn in the side. (They scream - Allura, AllurA, ALLURA). Something just... feels wrong. </p>
<p>Lance is closer now and he smiles wider. It’s a soft smile, a warm one.</p>
<p>And then it hits him. </p>
<p>The eyes.</p>
<p>That smile doesn’t reach Lance’s eyes. They’re dull and foreign now. </p>
<p>Keith moves, forward. He feels as if the purple might just drown him, as if the brewing storm might hit him just now, there. (It screams - Allura, ALLURA, ALLURA).</p>
<p>Lance stops and Keith frowns for a moment. But then Lance opens his arms, waiting, leaving just enough space between them for Keith to decide whether or not he wants to accept the embrace.</p>
<p>And he wants. Oh, how he wants. </p>
<p>Because Lance stands in front of him so familiar and yet alien, with his arms open wide and a sweet smile on his lips. </p>
<p>But his eyes look dead. (Like Allura is).</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>the title is from Don't Call Us Dead by Danez Smith</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>